Magic World
Magic World is the home of spells, sorcery, and all things relating to...well Magic. The monsters themselves dont have much in stats compared to other worlds, but their effects are much more powerful and devastating compared to the other worlds. This also goes for their spells too, though their items are rarely as strong as other decks, but can still be considerably good. As well, they have excellent resource gain, and abilities that reduce the costs of spells so they can keep those resources as well. Magic World decks rarely run out of gauge or hand cards. The decks they use are kind of tricky but skilled players can find alot of value in how much chemistry the cards have with each other to overwhelm their opponent. Your initial life is 8, your initial gauge is 2, and your initial hand is 7. 72 Pillars are a very offensive Magic World deck, utilizing a size 1 beatdown tactic of constant chaos and waves of attacks with relatively low critical, but have heavy disruption and are able to bring a decent field constantly. Most 72 Pillars have effects based on the number of 72 Pillars cards present on the board and have spells and effects that help reach that with items and Set spells. They also have abilities that call 72 Pillars from the top X cards in their deck, making it very hard to wipe their board without it just coming back next turn. Their defense is usually in returning cards to the hand and constantly having a reappearing center monster, making them vulnerable to Penetrate but very good against vanilla attack waves of always messing with an opponent's strategy and avoiding anti-destruction effects on opposing monsters. Wizards are more of a control based Magic deck, slowly snowballing into a grand finish with a powerful spell to finish the opponent. They mostly assist in drawing cards for many options and access to combos and defenses based on what their opponent does, usually containing a diverse pool of spells to pick from as well as cards that work well together. Most of their monsters have low criticals but have decently well stats and abilities to pull them from danger, having a defensive approach to Magic than to 72 Pillar's offense. They also specialize in damage over time through effects by Resting their own monsters to deal direct damage, great against high defense playstyles. Shadow Shades are a collection of devilish circus performers, with their playstyle revolving around the soul of monsters on their field. They constantly increase the number of soul cards in their center, and gain boosts from containing alot of soul as well as being hard to destroy. Their spells even enter the soul of a monster on the field instead of the drop zone. They also have good defensive spells to keep their center protected but do struggle against multi attack and destruction by effects. Plagues are a set-up deck in Magic World, being more defensive like Wizards. They stack spells into their item card 's soul to unlock their biggest spell card that can almost ensure their victory. They have plague and disease researchers as monsters that stack cards in the soul while reducing the stats of enemy monsters, decreasing power, defense, and critical as sort of "inflictions" to reduce the enemy offensive power while they prepare.